iThought They Cared
by Three Cheers For the Broken
Summary: When Sam is hurt by someone she thought cared for her and her best friend walks out of her life who will be there to help her through the dark? A definate Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

**iThought They Cared**

**1**

They sat on the couch, Sam, Freddie and Carly, watching Speed. Freddie was in the middle with one of his arms on Sam's shoulder and the other on Carly's. Sam didn't mind at all. In fact, she didn't even bag on Freddie like she used to. And Freddie didn't seem to like Carly that much anymore. Lately he's been getting close to Sam. Carly didn't even notice considering she was dating Sean Mater, captain of the basketball team. She didn't seem to notice much of anything Sam and Freddie said or did since her and Sean's first date.

"Oh, my gosh, Keanu Reeves is so hot!" Sam said to Carly.

"I know! He's hotter than a—" she was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing. 'Sean' read the caller ID. She answered it.

"Hey babe…Watching a movie with Sam and Freddie…Sean says 'hi' you guys."

"Hey." They said together with their eyes glued to the TV screen.

Carly continued to talk to Sean and Freddie began to get annoyed. "Carly, we're watching a movie!" he said taking his arm off of Carly's shoulder. She stood up and went up stairs still talking to Sean.

"I can't stand when she's talking to him. It makes me sick." Freddie said frowning.

"Ooh is some one jealous?" Sam said with a laugh.

"Ooh no ones jealous. Especially not of Sean. He is such a jerk. I don't even like Carly like that anymore."

"Yeah, he is a jerk. I don't know what she sees in him. You're a much better guy than Sean. And your eyes are hotter too." She said looking his way.

"Hey thanks."

"No problem…but you're still a nerd." Sam said throwing popcorn at is face.

"Whatever." He said softly punching her in the arm with a smile spread across his face.

Just then Spencer walked in with his arms full of bananas and strawberries.

"Hey, Spence. What's up with all the fruit?" Sam asked.

"Well, you know my friend Socko, right? He didn't have any new socks for me so he gave me all these strawberries and bananas instead. Awesome, right?" Spencer said heading toward the kitchen. Sam and Freddie followed.

"You guys in the mood for something delicious?"

"Uh yeah, sure. What are we eating?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why'd you just ask-" Spencer cut him off.

"Because you're not eating. You're drinking the most strawnana-tastic smoothie ever!" he shouted.

"Awesome. Let's blend those babies up." Sam said rubbing her hands together.

After the smoothies were made Spencer handed Freddie and Sam theirs. He watched as Sam drank her smoothie down slowly. He admired her silky, long blonde hair swaying down her back. He shifted his attention to the earrings he had given her two Christmases ago. He couldn't believe she still had them.

Spencer hated that everyone expected him to think of Sam as his little sister. But he could never do that. She was one of the prettiest things he had ever laid eyes on. It didn't matter to him that she was 15 and he was 22. Samantha Puckett gave him butterflies every time she looked his way.

"This is awesome, dude!" Sam said licking the leftover smoothie off her lips. Spencer gazed at them until he was interrupted by Freddie.

"Yeah Spencer this smoothie was the best."

"Thanks Freddo. Hey where's Carly?" he asked.

"Right here." Carly said walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Are you guys still staying for the night?" Carly asked.

"Duh." Freddie replied and Carly thumped him on his forehead. "You are such a nerd."

"I told you so." Sam said laughing at Freddie's facial expression toward Carly.

Midnight…

Sam woke up and went down stairs to use the bathroom When she was finished she walked through the living room past Freddie, who was sleeping on the couch, and into to kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and bent over to get the milk then she felt someone behind her. Sam started to scream but immediately stopped when she turned around and realized that it was only Spencer.

"Gosh, you scared me, Spencer." She said holding her chest breathing slowly.

"What? Sam? Scared? I never thought that would happen." He said rubbing his abdominals.

Sam could do nothing but stare at his chiseled abs in amazement. Spencer was extremely cute to her. She had always stared into his eyes when he talked to her. She felt so soft inside when it came to him. He was the nicest guy ever and he seemed adored by her tomboyish ways unlike most guys she knew.

"Uh I've been meaning to show you something. Do you want to come see it?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm not telling. You have to come and see for yourself. Ladies first." He said moving out of Sam's way.

Sam walked into Spencer's room and sat on the bed. Spencer came in right after and closed the door. He walked over to the canvas with the sheet over it and pulled it off.

"Surprise!" Spencer shouted. Under the sheet was a painting of Sam. It looked exactly like her.

"Oh my gosh, Spence! This is so cool." She said as Spencer sat down next to her on the bed and began talking to her.

"Thanks…uh… Sam, I know this may so a little weird coming from your best friend's older brother but… I love you. You mean everything to me."

"Aw. Thanks Spencer. I love you too. You're a great guy. Carly's lucky to have a brother like you." Sam replied getting up from the bed a walking toward the door. Spencer quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back toward him.

"No. I don't mean like family love. I mean like girlfriend love." He said leaning in for a kiss on Sam's sweet lips. Her heart was racing but she welcomed his lips to hers letting him know that she felt the same about him. They lay on the bed continuing to make-out until Spencer climbs on top of her and motions his hands down to pull her Tinker Bell pajama shorts off. Sam stops him.

"Spencer, I don't want to do this."

"Nonsense. You love me don't you?" He said sitting up still on her. Sam waited on moment before answering.

"Yes but—," He cut her off.

"Then there should be no problem." He said quickly pulling her shorts and panties off at the same time. Sam looked at him in terror as he took of his boxers revealing himself to her.

"Spencer, please!" She yelled before Spencer placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shh. Don't worry, Samantha. I'll take it nice and slow. I won't hurt you." He lied.

Spencer entered her roughly and fast. Sam's muffled screams only made his thrusts more agonizing to her and pleasing to him. Spencer moved his tear doused hands off of her mouth to make himself more comfortable.

"Please, stop! It hurts, Spencer you're hurting me!" she said trying to push him off of her but failing to do so. Spencer ignored her cry and continued to pound into her helpless body. Thinking about the consequences, Sam was dying to scream out for help but didn't as she had come to realize_, my best friend's brother is raping me. _

**A/N: I know it's short and it's not that good of a start but review honestly. Good and bad is fine with me. You could never get too much help. Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews: MiMiShiku, cruailsama, Hotcutii3, amylove15, Chelsfanfiction, nleslie, SweetAboutMex3! Here's Chapter 2. I hope it's satisfying! Enjoy!**

**iThought They Cared**

**2**

After Spencer's "fun" Sam quietly walked back up stairs slowly pacing herself, not wanting to cause anymore pain to her already aching body. When she made it up to Carly's room she slid into bed next to Carly. Every time Carly touched her when she tossed and turned in her sleep Sam flinched. Soon she got up and took her pillow and covers and got into the car across the room.

Even though Carly wasn't in the car to keep her awake with her kicking, Sam couldn't force herself to fall asleep. She was too busy thinking about what Spencer had told her when he was finished with her.

_"Remember Sam, I love you. You know what we have to do right?"_ he said still lying on top of her. Sam lay under him debating on if she was supposed to answer that question or not. She didn't. _"We can't tell anyone we did this. No Freddie. Not even Carly. We can't risk hurting our relationship. We love each other, right?"_ he said climbing off of her. Sam quickly retrieved her clothes from the floor and exited the room Leaving Spencer standing alone looking quite pleased with himself.

_We? What did he mean 'we'?_ Sam thought. _I said no. I told him no._ A tear escaped from her eye. _What relationship? I don't love him. Not anymore. He hurt me…badly. He wouldn't listen to me. I don't love him._ Sam continued to think about the event that had happened a mere hour ago. The event that made her want to curl up in a ball and away to another world. Her own world. Where she could be as tough as ever no one would be able to hurt her. But even if she could do that she knew that reality would come rushing back sooner or later.

She stood up and climbed out of the car with her blanket still wrapped around her and looked at the clock. '7:00 a.m.' it read. Carly was still asleep. Sam walked quietly to the steps and started down them. She went into the living room. Freddie was still asleep. How could he sleep so hard? She crept passed him and located her suitcase which was right next to his. She opened it and pulled out her underwear, baggy cargo pants and a black tank top. Sam closed hers and opened Freddie's taking out his black hoodie with "SLASH" written across it and a picture of his top hat under the name. She didn't bother closing his suitcase back. She just gathered the clothing and headed to Carly's shower.

She stepped into the shower bare. She squirted the body wash on her pouf and began to scrub. Harder and harder. She wanted that feeling to go away. That dirty feeling. But most of all she wanted him to go away. Sam knew that Spencer would act like nothing happened. That's not what's eating her though. She knew she had to do the same. Not because of their relationship—there was no relationship—but because she didn't want to lose Freddie and Carly. Spencer was such a 'great guy' in their eyes. There's no way they'd believe her if she told them.

Sam stopped scrubbing her now red skin thinking "It's not working!" She dropped her pouf and slid down the wall of the shower burying her knees into her chest. She allowed her hair to make friends with her face and the water with her tears. Soon the shower spat cold water. She turned the water off and got out of the shower. After she dried herself off she put on her clothes and stared into the mirror. It was a little wet and foggy from the steam that had hit it earlier. Sam dried the mirror with her towel and let it drop to the floor. As she stared at the reflection in the mirror she began talking to herself.

"Look at you. You're weak. How could you let him do this? I though you were tough but you're n—," She was cut off by the sound of knocking on the door.

"Sam are you okay?"

"Carls. I'm fine."

She picked up Freddie's hoodie and quickly threw it on. The waist of the hoodie stopped at her knees. 'Perfect' she thought. She opened the door to see Carly. She brushed passed her without a word.

"Well, good morning to you too." Carly said annoyed.

Sam grabbed her cell phone and went downstairs into the kitchen to see Freddie eating some Cocoa Puffs.

"Oh, there's my hoodie." He stood when he saw her and went in for a hug but the only thing he caught in his arms was air. Sam backed away from him. Freddie didn't make much of it. He just thought it was because her was a little wet. He shrugged it off and sat back down. Sam sat on the opposite side of the table. She usually sat next to Freddie and Carly and Spencer sat on the other side. Freddie slid the cereal box and a bowl across the table to Sam. For the first time in a long time Sam wasn't hungry. But she couldn't let Freddie know that. Then he'd know something was up.

"Do you want it back?" she asked pouring the cereal into her bowl.

"What the box?"

"No, you ner—," she stopped herself. She was already hurting she couldn't take insulting Freddie. "Do you want your hoodie back?"

"Nah, it's okay. You can wear it." he said with a little smile.

Carly came down the stairs on the phone with Sean as usual. Sam couldn't stand Sean. He was such a pig. He'd be all over Carly like she's a piece of meat and he was a pitbull that hadn't eaten in two weeks. And when he wasn't doing that he'd always be gazing at other girls bodies. He even touches them when Carly's not around. Including Sam but, of course she read him his rights when he did.

Why couldn't she have done that with Spencer she thought.

Carly walked passed Freddie and got the milk out of the refridgerator.

"Well, good morning to you too." Freddie said. Carly ignored him and sat down next to Sam.

"Aww, that's so sweet!...No, I love you more...I love you more," Carly playfully argued with Sean. Freddie was getting annoyed again.

"Carly, we're eating! No one wants to hear you two, it's gross!" he yelled.

"Shut up, Fred-dork." Carly spat back.

"Ooh nice comeback, Princess."

"Sean says back off before he comes over here and kicks your ass!"

"Tell your jerk of a boyfriend that no one cares if he's the captain of the basket ball team. You're no threat to me."

Sam just watched as the two argued back and forth but soon enough the commotion disappeared and there was an akward silence among them. Carly wasn't on the phone with Sean. Freddie was playing in his cereal before he broke the silence.

"Hey, where's Spencer?" he asked.

"He's still asleep. He probably stayed up all night fixing that sculpture." Carly replied. Sam immediately started to choke on her food because of Carly's answer.

Freddie hopped out of his seat and tried to pat Sam on her back but, she flinched away. She took a deep breath. She wasn't choking anymore.

"Sam are you okay?" Freddie and Carly said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm okay." But she wasn't The ruth was eating up inside. 'He wasn't fixing a sculpture. I was there. I know.' she thought.

"Are you sure?" Carly asked passing her a cup of water.

Sam simply nodded her head and sipped some water before taking another deep breath. She looked up at the clock on the wall. '8:23' it read.

The day was going to go by slowly.

"Uh, I just need some air." She said

"Want some company?" Freddie asked

"No thanks. I'll be fine. Be back in a minute." Sam put on her black Chuck Taylor's and headed out the door.

Sam sat on the steps of the apartment staring into the sky. Her mom always told her not to do that. It was too much light she said. But then what does she know. Like she actually cared about Sam. If she did she pay more attention her. Say 'I love you' every once in a while. That's all.

Sam's gaze was inturrupted by her phone ringing. 'Mom'. She answered.

"Hello."

_"Hey, baby, guess who's coming home?"_

"Who mom? It it Johnny?"

_"Oh, heavens no. It's your dad, baby. Daddy's coming home!"_ Sam's eye's widened

"Why do you sound so damn happy about that?"

_"He's changed. Give me one reason why I shouldn't let him back in."_

"I can give you two! 1. He's a drunk. 2. He used to beat you! Hell, he even hit me."

"_Samantha you know he only hit you once. And it wasn't anything major."_

"Mom, are you hearing yourself?!"

_"Sam, just please, give him another chance. You need a father!"_

"Yeah you're right. I do need a **father**. But he's not one."

_"..."_ her mother was lost for words.

"Fine, alright. I'll give him another chance, Whatever." Sam hung up.

Sam stood up to go back through the doors but stopped when she saw Freddie leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Want to talk?" he asked pushing himself off the wall and walking toward her.

"Not really." She said backing away and sitting back on the steps. Freddie sat down on the step above her. He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her only to make her flinch again.

"I just heard you on the phone with your mom. It is something."

"No it's not."

"Sam you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know." She was crying.

"Then just tell me what's wrong."

"I can't."

"Why not? Will you get in trouble if you do or something?" he asked concerned.

"I don't kn—Freddie I can't! I just can't tell you! So leave me alone....Please!" Sam was crying even harder now.

Freddie didn't know if he was suppose to give her a hug or just do want she said and leave her alone. So he just sat there as Sam burried her face in her knees and tried to force herself to stop crying.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not that much longer than Chapter 1 but I've been burried in school work and I've been getting a little sick from the weather changing. Still review!**

——**TJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while. This was actually supposed tobe up like a week or 2 ago. So this chapter is for ****z shadow619****, ****cruailsama****, ****Hotcutii3****, and ****Thief-Trickster**.** Enjoy! **

* * *

**iThought They Cared**

**3**

Spencer was on the couch listening to his current favorite song on his iPod, "Make Damn Sure" by Taking Back Sunday. "I just wanna break you down so badly. In the worst way." he sang to himself. Everything was going good for little sister was getting straight A's again, he got his sculpture finished, and best of all his and Sam's secret was still in the closet. He knew she wouldn't tell. Sam looked hard on the outside, but in the inside she as soft as her stuff bear, Jesse. Sam had told Spencer about Jesse a few years back but little did she know, he used it to crack open that hard shell of hers.

"Hey, Spencer, have you talked to Sam lately? I've called her back to back for like 3 days. She won't answer or call me back."

"Sorry, I haven't talked to her. Whats up? Her Freddie have an argument or something?" he asked.

"No. They rarely ever do that anymore. Where have you been?" she said irritatedly.

"Gosh, just trying to help."

"Sorry, Spence. I just want see what's up with her." Carly walked over to the couch and sat next to Spencer.

"Here, try mine. Maybe she'll pick up." Spencer handed Carly his cell phone.

"Alright."

Carly grabbed the phone and dialed Sam's number and awaited her voice in her ear. She walked upstairs into her room.

* * *

Sam had locked herself in her room. She was getting away from all the fake ass apologies that her dad was tossing out. She couldn't believe that her mom had let him back in the house after all he had done to her. _"No wonder she didn't graduate high school,"_ Sam thought, _"the bitch is stupid."_ And there was one thing that Sam couldn't help but wonder. What would happen to her mom's boyfriend, Johnny. Even though he was all her mom paid attention to lately, Sam wished he was there instead of her dad right now. Considering he was one of the only guys that was actually nice to her, along with Freddie and Spen—wait, no, not Spencer.

Sam picks up her phone and reads the caller ID. 'Spencer'. She hesitated to answer but did after the fifth ring. She let out a quiet sigh of slight relief when she heard Carly's voice and not His.

_"Hello, Sam?"_

"Uh, hey Carls it's me. What's up?"

"_Nothing besides you not taking my calls for three days. What's up with you? Where have you been?"_ Carly asked.

"Home." Sam simply said with _those _thoughts rushing back into her head.

_"That's it? You're not going to tell me what's been going on?"_

"There's nothing going on, Carly."

_"Sam, come on. I know your dads there. Did he hit you?"_

"No, Carly." Sam answered in a quivering voice fighting back tears and the urge to tell Carly what her 'precious' big brother had done to her.

_"I can hear it in your voice. Sam tell me what happened. I won't get mad. Just tell me."_ Carly pleaded.

"I can't."

_"Sam you're scaring me a little. Why can't you tell me."_

"Nothing. You won't believe me." She finally let a tear fall. She prepared herself for what was about to slip out of her mouth.

_"Sam what happened?!"_

"I was raped." Sam said so quietly Carly didn't hear her.

_"What?"_

"I was raped, Carly." she said a bit louder.

_"Oh, my gosh! Why didn't you tell me? Who did this to you?"_

"..." Sam held in her answer knowing the consequence of her telling.

_"Sam tell m—,"_ Carly got cut off by Sam's answer.

"Spencer! Okay! Spencer did it!" Sam shouted hesitantly.

_"Sam, I can't believe this."_

"Carly I told him to stop but—"

_"No, I mean I can't believe you."_

"Carly."

_"No, Sam stop. Spencer wouldn't do anything like that to anyone! Especially, you! You're practically his little sister!"_

"Just..listen to me!" Sam told Carly through sobs.

"_What is it, are you jealous of me and Sean?"_ Carly stood raising her arms as if Sam was actually in front of her.

"Ca—" Carly wouldn't let her get a word out.

_"Maybe if you stop acting like a guy they would consider asking you out once in a while!"_ Carly's choice of words stung Sam's heart right to the core. Sam couldn't reply to her harsh comment. What Carly had just said hurt badly but Sam knew it was true. They both did.

_"I knew you could lie, Sam but I didn't think you'd go this far."_ Carly said before hanging up leaving a dial tone to Sam ear. Like the way the hospital monitor beeps when someone dies on the bed. 'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!'

* * *

"Mom, I'm fifteen years old! I learn about this stuff in school!" Freddie shouted while slamming and locking his bedroom door, blocking his mom and her urge to have 'The Talk' with him.

He tossed himself on the bed and somehow his thoughts about 'The Talk' lead to his thoughts about Sam._ "Where is she? Why haven't we talked since that day on the steps? What was she crying for?"_Freddie stared at the picture of him and Sam on his dresser. They were at the Groovy Smoothie. Carly wasn't there because she just _had_ to hang out with Sean that day. Sam had ordered the Blueberry Blizzard and wasted half of it on Freddie's Timberland boots accidentally, but he immediately forgave her. See, that is the kind of stuff that got to him. He remembered the most simplest things that Sam would do and make them seem so important.

A couple years ago he would've been thinking this way about Carly. But things change and people change more. It's like as they got older Sam and Carly slowly switched personalities. Sam wasn't the school bully anymore and Carly well, she wasn't either but she could certainly lay two hand fulls of something hateful to say on the table every once and a while. And although Sam still had her extremely tomboyish ways she pummeled Carly in the beauty department—inside and out. Even the guys that were still a little afraid of her would agree. But they wouldn't say that to Carly's face, they were too afraid. Or were they afraid of Sean?

Freddie tried calling her again. No answer. But, this time he didn't just leave at that. He gathered his slightly stained boots, his jacket and this thoguts and quietly creept out of his room in hopes that his mother was in her room watching Lifetime or something. Freddie quickly made his way out of his frontdoor and headed towards Sam's.

When he got to Sam's house notice something different. There wasn't a banged up truck sitting in front of the house. It was a nice new Chrysler 300. A pearl color, Sam's favorite of all the "fancies," she'd call the more exquisite colors and, well, her birthday was in June.

He turned around and tapped his knuckles against the door. Someone familiar answered the door. Sam's dad, he looked the same only sober. "Hey, I know you. Frances, right? One of Sam's little friends?" Freddie looked him over for a moment before answering his question trying to seem as un-pissed off as possible.

"Uh, it's Freddie and yes, best friend actually." He hid it well.

"I thought her best friend was a girl. Christie or something like that."

"Carly. She _was_ her best friend." Freddie said as he pushed pass Sam's dad and went into the house. _"This guy sure has on the first letters. Bastard needs to catch up."_ Freddie thought to himself as he approached Mrs. Puckett.

"Hi, Mrs. Puckett, how have you been?" he asked not really concerned.

"I've been just fine since Lawrence got here. Did you see the Chrysler outside? Lawrence bought it for me. It's pearl, Sam's favorite color."

"Yeah, I know." he said through a fake smile. Actually Sam's favorite color was red. It was one of the regular colors like the ones you find in an eight pack box of Crayola Crayons or on a Skittles package. Pearl was of the "fancies." But neither Mrs. Puckett or Lawrence would know that. They're too careless.

There was an awkward silence in the room the room but Lawrence spoke up. "Uh, Sam's in her room."

Almost immediately Freddie turned and walked quick-paced to Sam's bedroom door. When he turned the knob it was locked. So he knocked.

"Sam, it's me Freddie, open the door." Once again, no answer. He walked to the bathroom but she wasn't in there so he walked back to her door and knocked again but this time harder.

"Sam, I know you're in there. Open up."

"No!"

"You know I can pick the lock, right? You might as well o—" The door sung open. Sam's eyes were red and watery. She had obviously been crying for a while.

Sam looked down and stepped to the side and let Freddie in. She smiled slightly at the sight of the shoes he had chosen to wear, but he didn't notice. He slowly came in and asked her "What's wrong?" with his innocent little eyes. She didn't answer him.

They both lay on her bed silently for an hour. Sam at the top and Freddie at the bottom. No sound, no movement. Until Sam rose and crawled down the bed to lie next to Freddie. He turned his head in her direction as she lay her head on his chest and hand on his incoming abs. They had never been this close.

Sam's eyes never met Freddie's. But her tears certainly met his shirt. By now, of coarse he knew she was crying because this time he was crying with her. They were quiet though. No talking in between loud sobs. Soon enough there were no loud sobs to talk through. Only tears and for another hour they lay in that position. Sam in his arms.

Freddie hated seeing Sam so hurt but he loved this moment and he loved her. He thought out loud. "I love you, Sam." She quickly lifted herself off of him and scooted back to the other end of the bed with terror in her eyes. She immediately remembered that those were the words that Spencer used right before and after he raped her.

Freddie looked confused again. Sam didn't move from her spot with the covers pulled over her body excluding her head as if she was protecting herself from something or _someone_. He tried moving toward her and she clenched the covers tighter with her fingers. Avoiding another awkward silence, Freddie slowly put his jacket and boots on and exited the house without saying bye to any of the Pucketts.

_"What did I do wrong?!"_ he thougt to himself.

Damn, he seemed to be doing alot of that lately. Thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to all who favorited, reviewed, and/or added this story to Story Alerts! I know I'm not a reliable author. I'm more of a reader than writer. But thanks for staying with me and wanting to read on! I honestly don't think my story is all that good. But I'll try to satisfy you all to the best of my ability with my work.**

**Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or anything that is in relation to it.**

**iThought They Cared**

**4**

It had been nearly three weeks since Freddie had seen Sam in her room. She had only been to school four days throughout the whole period. The days were far apart and she never actually stayed in school for the whole seven hours. Of course, both Carly and Freddie noticed her frequent absences but only one of them took this as a problem. I don't think I have to tell you which one.

Freddie sat in the front of the classroom jotting down biology notes quickly. He glanced behind him at Carly. She met his eyes only for a second before directing them back to the Mrs. Blalock's chicken scratch she called hand writing.

This exchange happened repeatedly for fifteen minutes until the dismissal bell rang. The students filed out of the classroom eagerly leaving Carly and Freddie in the dust. Carly packed her things in her arms as quickly as she could and began walking quickly to the door.

"Miss Shay," Mrs. Blalock said picking up a nice sized stack of papers and holding them in Carly's direction, "Could you deliver these assignments to Samantha, please. She has missed too many days and I really wouldn't want to see her fail this course. She has improved so m--." She didn't even finish her sentence because Carly just ignored her and marched straight out of the door without even glancing at the papers held out to her.

Freddie saw the confusion and shock written on Mrs. Blalock's face and gently took the assignments from her.

"I'll give them to her." He gave her a half-smile.

"Thank you, Fredward."

"Mrs. B, I've been in your class forever. Just call me Freddie." He turned to leave but Mrs. Blalock put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Um, Freddie about Sam's absenses...I'm really concerned and if you don't mind me asking, is she in any trouble? I mean Sam's behavior is nothing like it used to be but I'm getting worried." Her brown eyes, big and filled with concern, stared straight into his.

"Honestly, Mrs. B, I haven't talked to Sam in weeks. I don't know what's up with her. I can only hope she's not in any trouble." Freddie replied remembering his last talk with Sam in her room. He still didn't know what he had done wrong. _Maybe I was coming on a little too strong._ he thought.

"Well, haven't you talked to her?"

"No, I haven't. She, uh, won't pick up my calls." his head fell slightly.

"Carly? Has she spoken to her?" she asked.

"I don't know. Carly hasn't even talked to me," _And I seen _her_ every day._ "Maybe they got in a fight.

"Yes...maybe." Mrs. Blalock looked at her desk and Freddie tilted his head up a little to look at her.

"I should...I should, uh, get going," he said slowly turning for the door. "I'll get these papers to Sam as soon as possible."

Freddie walked out of the door and the first thing he saw was the back of Sean's head and Carly's hands on his neck. They were making out. _Get a room, _he thought walking toward them._I swear, if he didn't have Carly this dude would fuck any organism that was sprawled out before him including the roots of a tree._

"Carly, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked when he reached them.

No answer.

"Carly!" he tried again.

"Go, away loser. Don't you have some computers to fix or something?" Sean said without moving away from Carly.

"No one was talking to you j-strap."

"Oh, but she was last night. In fact she was scr--"

"Sean!" Carly stopped him before he go any further.

"I'm sorry, babe." he leaned his head down to kiss her again. She gladly accepted his apology and moved her lips with his sloppily.

"Carly, I have to talk to you." Freddie said getting irritated.

Carly sighed and pulled away from Sean's face peeking around his body to look at Freddie. "About what?"

"Not getting any action." Sean answered before Freddie could. He started laughing at his own comment, his body shaking slightly over Carly's.

"Sean!" she shouted at him again this time swatting his arm.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." he replied still snickering.

_Immature,_Carly and Freddie unknowingly thought in unison.

"About Sam."

"Why?" Carly pulled away from Sean completely. Her eyes got a little wider when she asked, "What about her?"

Freddie glared at Sean, "Privately. I want to talk to you about Sam _privately_."

She hesitated for a minute before at Sean. "Why don't you go and run a couple of laps 'til I'm done with Freddie."

"But Carl--" He bean to whine.

"Please," She stood on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek. "I promise I won't be long. Five minutes tops, alright? I'll find you when we're done here."

"Alright," he turned to Freddie, "You keep your hands to yourself Freddo."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Trust me."

Sean sneered at him and walked away from the two.

"So what happened with you and Sam?" Freddie asked when Sean was out of earshot.

"What?"

Don't act stupid, Carly, it doesn't suit you. You know damn well what I'm talking about. I haven't seen or heard from Sam in weeks. What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't talked to her either." Carly said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, you know. You would be as freaked as I am or any real friend if you didn't." he paused for a minute and looked her in her eyes, "That's why you were avoiding me in class today. What happened, Carly?" he asked again.

"Nothing happened. But if anything had--" she was interrupted by Freddie's snort.

"'But if anyhting had happened'" he copied her. "Ya'know most of the time when people say that, something _did_ happen."

"It's none of your business, Freddie. If Sam hasn't told you anything than she obviously doesn't want you to know." she averted her eyes.

"None of my business?" his face began to turn red. "She's my best friend and she could be hurt for all I know! And it's NONE OF MY BUSINESS?! Carly, what the hell?" he was shouting about a foot away from her face.

"Why do you even care?" Carly said merely above a whisper.

"BECAUSE I LO--" he cut himself off mid-sentence. He leaned in closer, nearly backing her into the lockers, looking her straight in the eyes"Heed my words, Carly Shay. If she's hurt and you know something about it I'll make you regret not telling me. I swear on my grave you're going to regret it." He clenched his fist and threw it into the locker next to Carly's head.

Freddie had never been a really violent person before. So when he punched the locker it frightened Carly half to death. His fist was so close to her face her heart had nearly leaped out of her chest. "I-I have to f-find Sean." she said and stumbled away quickly.

Freddie took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. Of course, he would never hit Carly. Or any other girl. But the thought of Sam being in any king of danger enraged him to the max.

After thirty minutes of deep, slow breathing and chanting 'She's alright.' over and over both in his mind and aloud, he headed home.

* * *

Half-way to his apartment building Freddie remembered that he had Sam's missed work with him. He turned around and headed the opposite direction to Sam's house. _Hopefully she'll let me in without arguement this time._ he thought.

When he made it there Chrysler was no where in sight. He knocked on the door any way. He didn't get an answer. "Hello? Sam? It's me Freddie." He turned the knob and to his surprise the door was unlocked. _Some one has to be here._ Freddie opened the door slightly and poked his head through. "Hello?" he called out again. Still no answer. He walked inside the house and locked the door behind him. Making his way to Sam's room her heard movement behind her bedroom door. He stopped in front of her door.

"Sam I have all of the work you've missed from Mrs. Blalock's class. I could help you with it if you want... Can I come in?" he heard the lock on her door move and didn't know if she had just unlocked it or locked it. He twisted the knob to check. Unlocked. Freddie slowly pushed pass the door and into her room. His small eyes widened at the sight of her.

She looked a mess. Her eyes were blood shot red. Not like she had been crying just not sleeping. Her clothes were big and dingy looking. Her hair still had its mass to it. But it was all over her head like a 'Before' picture in a Pantiene advertising commercial.

"Uh..hi." he said uneasily.

She simply nodded her head in his direction.

"Here are your papers." he set them neatly on her night stand.

"Thanks." she said, her voice soft but still raspy. Dry.

Silence.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Sam hunched her shoulders. A silent 'I don't know.'

"Sam, I'm worried about you. Please say something. Call me 'nerd' or Freddork'. I don't care what just say something." Freddie pleaded.

"There's nothing to say."

"Was it me? Did I do something? If I did I'm sorry, alright?" he said stepping closer to her.

"No. It wasn't you." she let her head fall.

"Then, what? I hate seeing you like this, Sam! Let me help you!" he grabbed her shoulders tightly. Her body immediately reacted and she started shouting and fighting against him.

"NO! Stop! Spencer, please! NOT AGAIN! STOP!" Freddie immediately let his grip on her go. Sam backed away from him breathing heavily.

"Sam what ha--?"

"Nothing happened!" she yelled at him still holding herself tightly.

"Sam, you were just in hysterics!" he said shaking his head, confused. Then realization hit him. "You called me Spencer."

Sam's head snapped up, tears forming in her eyes.

"What did he do to you Sam?" he didn't need to ask. It was obvious. Her reaction to his hands on her. The screaming 'NO. NOT AGAIN!'.

Freddie's face lit up red again, awaiting her answer.

* * *

**A/N: It's short. Yeah, I know. But it's something. My creativity for this story is dying. Sorry,**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!! FLAMES ARE WELCOME. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all that favored/reviewed/alerted my story! It is very much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or anything in relation to it. All goes to Nickelodeon. **

**Here is Chapter 5. Enjoy!!**

**iThought They Cared **

**Chapter 5**

Freddie stood in Sam's room, face beet red, fists clenched closed and body trembling with rage. His little brown eyes burning with flames of love, pity, concern, and hate. All of those emotions were flaming for Sam. All except one. Hate. That one was for Spencer. The guy Freddie had looked up to once upon a time. The only man in his life after the death of his father. The only man that had meant something to him since then. The man that was a rapist. _A fucking rapist!_ he thought.

"What. Did Spencer. Do. To you?" Freddie spat through clenched teeth after he received no answer to his previous question which had been the same as this one. He separated the words in the question as if he was trying to make sure she understood him.

Though Sam heard every word he had said to her, she still refused to answer. She was afraid. Afraid of the disdain radiating from Freddie's shaking body. Afraid of what he might do to Spencer. Afraid of what Spencer might do to Freddie. Afraid of what Spencer might do to _her_. She wasn't going to tell Freddie what had happened to her. _You already know. I can tell you've figured it out by now. I won't provoke you to do something you'll regret later on. I won't do it._

Freddie turned his head in her direction. He would have made eye contact but Sam had her head down, pressed to her knees with her arms wrapped around them. He realized that she wasn't going to give him an answer. Freddie swiftly turned his body and headed for the door. Sam jumped up and went after him screaming at him to stop. He ran out of her bedroom and down the hall. But before he could make it through the threshold Freddie felt Sam's hand grab onto his arm pulling him away from the door.

"Freddie, you can't go there!" she yelled at him struggling to keep him in her grasp.

"What the hell do you mean I can't go there?!" he shouted turning only his head to look at her.

"I mean you CAN'T go there! He'll hurt you! He'll hurt _me_!"

"I'll be damned if I let him hurt you again Sam. I'm going to rip his fucking junk off. See how he likes it." Freddie replied pulling her with himself towards the knob.

"Freddie please!"

"Why should I not go?!" He snatched his arm from hers and Sam stumbled a bit from the force of it. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow his sick little brain out the back of his goddamn head, Sam! He...he...Ra...." he couldn't bring himself to say the 'R' word. "He violated you!"

"I know! Okay! I know what he did to me! You don't have to remind me!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered stepping away from the door. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Freddie's eyes had filled with tears. He was crying. He couldn't stand the thought of someone touching Sam that way. The though of _Spencer _touching Sam that way. It made his stomach twist and turn.

He pulled his head up and raked his fingers along his cheeks to wipe away the tears. "You have to tell the police. If you don't want me to do anything, you have to tell them." _I won't do anything. Yet._

"I can't."

"Yes. You can. Go to the hospital. Something."

"They're going to give me a Rape Kit." Sam said walking to sit on the couch on the opposite side of the room.

Freddie looked at her confused.

"I took a shower after it happened. Threw the clothes away." she continued, "They wouldn't find anything. Besides, even if I hadn't done that stuff it wouldn't matter because it happened like a month ago."

"A month?" Freddie pushed himself from the couch. His face steaming again. "Carly and I were there?! We were asleep when it happened! Hell, I was one room away! UGH!" he was crying again. Hysterically. "How dare he do something so...audacious...vile! IT MAKES ME SICK!" _Why won't she let me do anything?!_

Not wanting to continue the conversation Sam just watched as Freddie fell back onto the couch and cried his eyes out. She had never seen him so...so...Hell, wasn't even a description for how pained he looked. She teared up herself just looking at him. Freddie's loud sobbing shook her heart.

And for the second time they sat together crying like the world had ended. Only this time they weren't holding each other.

And for a second time they sat there for hours.

Hour One:  
Loud sobbing, bodies shaking and constant tears.

Hour Two:  
Frequent weeping and rocking back and forth, back and forth.

Hour Three:  
Tear ducts overworked; eyes swollen and red.

Hour Four:  
Sniffling and arms wrapped around upper body.

Hour Five:  
Silence; asleep.

They had fallen asleep in the living room on the couches. Neither Sam nor Freddie had given thought to when Mr. and Mrs. Puckett would return. And they didn't care. Hell, Sam would be better off if they never came back. It's already like they're never there anyway. She'd be just fine with Freddie.

* * *

**A/N: Now _this_ is the shortest Chap of them all but it's here and I hope you all liked it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! FLAMES ARE WELCOME! :)**


End file.
